Ghost emperor maelstrom
by True Assassins
Summary: Name sucks I know but it was the only thing I could think of if you can think of a better name please tell me read first to get an idea though anyway Naruto uses a suicide seal during his unsealing to kill the akatsuki in doing so he is sent to ghost zone
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new story and to tell you that this month will be massive update and rewrite month for me if you have a certain story you want a new chap for pm me or review which one you want updated anyway this story is a naruto danny phantom challenge by challenger so without further ado lets get this chapter started**

It has been almost one million years since the end of the fourth shinobi world war which ended in the world being destroyed Naruto the jinchuriki of the Kyubbi was Captured by Akatsuki after having to watch Sasuke Uchiha kill each of his wives , fiances , and girlfriends his wives were Kurenai , Anko , Ino , and Tenten his fiances were Mei Terumi , Samui , and Shion and his

Girlfriends were Temari , Hana , and Kyubbi other wise known as Kira but the only reason she is a girlfriend is because Naruto had not found a way to unseal her and give her a body so they could be together if they were in his mind they were married and had sex and all that other stuff.

After watching Sasuke kill each of his loves with the exception of Kyubbi he took Naruto by surprise by blindsiding him with a tsukuyomi and knocked him out Naruto woke up strapped to a stone slab looking at a statue that he learned a while earlier was called the Gedo Maso and was used to unseal the bijjuu and seal them inside itself Maddara Zetsu Sasuke Sakura who had betrayed the village to be with Sasuke and the reanimated versions of Akatsuki started to go through the hand seals to start sealing.

"Any last words before you die and the Uchiha rule the world dobe" Sasuke Uchiha said smuggly while wearing the Hokage hat and robes he tore off of Tsunade after killing her just to piss Naruto off.

"Yeah you will pay for what you have done".

"I doubt it you are dead as soon as the chakra from the bijjuu is finished leaving your body."

With that being said they finished the hand seals and the sealing had begun but Naruto had a plan he had visited Uzushiogakure a few years ago with Jaraiya and found his families old seals and one was incase of capture it was a suicide seal that would kill himself as well as anyone within a three thousand mile radius and since it was the only thing he could use he used

it as a basis for a seal he created that was also a suicide seal only this one would kill him along with anyone who was trying to seal or unseal anything on him which meant all of akatsuki was going to die and the other bijuu would be sealed into Naruto and then the Jubbi would be released from her prison in the moon and join the other bijjuu inside Naruto making him the new Jubbi jinchuriki as well as bijjuus one threw nines jinchurikis.

"What is going on" screamed Madarra as he saw that Naruto's stomach seal was glowing a midnight black which it was supposed to be a royal blue because of the unsealing process but instead it was black and Madarra Sasuke Sakura Zetsu and the newly resurrected members of akatsuki tried to stop the flow of their chakra but found they could not and the Black was

getting bigger and bigger until Naruto's whole body was pitch black and started trembling and all Madarra and the others could think when they saw it start to open a rift that would suck them in was "Fuck our lives" well that was what Sakura was thinking and Zetsu but what Madarra and Sasuke were thinking was "No now the Uchihas will never rule the world damn that Child/Dobe."

Everything was sucked into the vortex including Naruto the members of Akatsuki ended up in Yami's soul pit of despair while Naruto and the Bijuus sepereated and ended up going into the deepest pits of the Ghost zone which the weakest ghosts were as strong as Pariah Dark otherwise known as the Ghost king.

Naruto woke up to a soft pair of lips latched onto his and another thing he noticed is that he could smell his dead loves perfumes he opened his eyes and to his immense shock standing and sitting before him were his dead girls Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Tenten, Mei Terumi , Samui , Shion ,Temari , Hana , and Kira aka kyubbi and some unkowns some men and a few women.

"Hey Naruto-kun we are with you again we are in a place called the deep zone which is the deepest part of the ghost zone the people behind me are the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Shichibi, Nanabi, and the Hachibi as well as the Jubbi we have decided to give you a gift from each of us we gave you all of our powers as well as our spirit reserves and the Jubbi gave you his rinnegan with Sharingan and Byakugan capabilities you have all elemental powers as well as telekinises and ghost powers that we don't know about yet but will be found out as you grow into getting used to them in this place we will need to train in yours and our new powers before we can do anything else though".

"Present time right after Ghost planet danny phantom movie"

"I feel it is time to reveal myself that fool Pariah Dark lost to a child no less who had way less experiance in fighting just shows he was an arrogant fool just like my old teammates Sasuke and Sakura."

"Naruto-kun come back to bed I want you to screw us again we need more ghost babies if we are going to rebuild your clan and we only have thirty children spanned out over One Million years".

"Not right Now Kurenai-chan I have some business to take care of but when I come home I will do as you wish we can even do the kinky stuff you like so much".

Kurenai squealed in delight and flew off back to the bedroom she shared with all of Naruto's other ghost wives.

**Hey guys this is Part one of Chapter 1 for my new story the reason for this is I want to have the next part of this chapter full of how Naruto got stronger and became the Ghost Emperor Maelstrom anyway read review all that and if you don't like it don't flame just don't ever read it again cause the people who flame just flame because they can't write worth shit so they trash other people so anyway tell me what you think ja ne for now**


	2. looking back chapter one part 2

**Hey guys scorpionking12 here with an update on my ghost emperor maelstrom story**

**So without further ado the second part of chapter one starts now.**

Naruto was on his way to a rip in the shallow zone (1) he wanted to meet this half breed he had heard so much about but on his way he could not help but think about how he had gotten strong enough to basically kick every ghosts ass he wanted and more.

Flash back first year in the deep zone

Naruto Kyuubi/Kira the other Bijuu Jubbi who had taken up residents inside Naruto until she could get strong again after giving Naruto most of her power Inari who was Kyubbis mother and came to visit her and her soon to be mate All of Narutos girls and surprisingly the summon known as Djinn (2) (explain later) were on their way through the deep zone exploring it when they were attacked by several ghosts including a primitive version of Skulker his name was Skull Crusher and he was most likely Skulkers several generations grand father now Naruto went straight to action he grabbed the nearest ghost and the surprising thing is that once he touched it he learned some of its ghost powers like plasma blast and multi form techniche which was like his clone jutsu when he was alive.

Naruto used the multi form and then the plasma blasts on them when the other ghosts were out of energy Naruto's body absorbed them making him stronger and learning all their moves he had just absorbed one ghost that had a really cool ability in his opinion he could use something from his home universe called the force and was proficient in the side called sith so Naruto had gained powers called force lightning, force push and pull, force repulse, force choke and lots of others he had also absorbed someone who could create ice storms and other things to do with ice Naruto had finished off all his oponents except Skull Crusher and went to finish him off.

"Any last words before I kill you and absorb your powers you ugly ass bitch"

"Yeah die" and before Naruto or anyone else could blink Skull Crusher had plunged a spear tipped in ghost poison into Naruto's stomach now what surprised everybody was that the spear did not penetrate his skin and they soon found out why a thin layer of scales were on his skin that started forming an outfit similar to what Naruto was going to wear when he became hokage (3). Naruto looked down at the pitiful attempt to kill him and put his hand open palm right in Skull Crushers face and "Die" was all he said and blasted him point blank before absorbing him.

"Naruto-kun we need to find someplace safe to train before going and doing any exploring so we can survive" Kurenai said and all the other girls nodded.

"Fine we will find shelter and train I can still use barriers in this place so I will place a time barrier for nine hundred ninety nine thousand years which we will use to train and we can fuck during this time to I have to rebuild my clan ghost or not so during this time we will get ready for my take over of the deep zone I will be a leader ghost or human it does not matter I will be an **EMPEROR KNOWN AS MAELSTROM"** When Naruto said it and his voice got darker like that the girls nearly creamed their panties and the guys with him nearly shit themselves it was so dark so sinister and yet they knew he was not evil just pissed off that he never got to be hokage but that would not mean he would never lead anyone he would become an emperor of this deep zone and rule with an iron yet loving fist for his wives and for his eventual people.

it was time the day had finally come for Naruto's rise to power Naruto had become stronger during his and his wives and friends isolation he had even used some new powers to create ghost generals that would help his take over they were modeled after the original bijuu not the ones from his world but from the originals that came before the Original Rikudo Sanin and he even learned how to control the summon Djinn Naruto was just about to start his take over when some one said "Hey you look like a nice trophy I will take your head" Naruto turned his head and what looked like a more advanced version of Skull Crusher was standing before him.

"You wand something"

"Yeah I want you"

"Whoa I don't swing that way"

"Thats not what I meant"

"Could of fooled me"

"Listen hear when I am done with you you will be on the ground with me on top"

"You just set off gaydar across the whole universe"

"RHAAAHH I am Skulker and I will crush you puny vermin"

Naruto leaped back and shot an ice blast at this Skulker and Skulker busted through it and kept coming so Naruto quit playing and started one of his more powerful techniques he came up with during his and his wives and friends Isolation "Spirit fist technique number ten spirit punch wave" Naruto punched what looked like air and when the invisible blast hit Skulker sent him flying way far away and they would not see him for another couple hundred years but each time he faced Naruto or what he was going by as Emperor Maelstrom he would meet a similar fate and sometimes not by Naruto but by his wives when he insulted them on accident Naruto thought the guy was a little brain dead since he just kept challenging him.

Present time

Naruto had just reached the portal and stepped out for the first time since he entered the ghost zone but what he saw was not what he expected he thought that it would look peaceful but that fool Vlad Masters was trying to take over the world and fighting the half breed as most ghosts called him he started thinking about his newest girls well not to new they had been with him for over five hundred years after he left the barrier they were once soul reapers and now ghosts since they were sent to investigate the rip that Naruto made when he used his suicide seal these reapers were Rangiku, Rukia, Yoruichi and a human female that got some sort of powers named Orihime they had all been sent to check out the rift and when they entered their soul reaper abilities left and they became ghosts with similar abilities and thought that if they gained enough power they could leave and go back to the soul society but later after finding Naruto and being with him for a while they found they did not want to leave and wanted to become one of his many wives.

"Well guess I should kick his ass again like I did ten years ago when he tried to take my power to experiment on"

and with that Naurto flew off for this fight little did he know that this would start a chain of events that would set past enemies free and make new enemies and get a human girl to fall for him and he for her and some new ghost girls as well.

**1) the Shallow zone is the regular ghost zone where the weaker ghosts live and Pariah dark rules over or did until danny kicked his ass**

**2) Djinn is the forbidden rinnegan summon he stays with the user who summons him even in death**

**3) th03 . deviantart . net/fs41/PRE/i/2009/032/a/a/Naruto_hokage_by_forsakenlight77 . jpg JUST TAKE THE SPACES OUT OF THIS AND YOU WILL SEE WHAT NARUTO LOOKS LIKE THIS IS A PICTURE CHALLENGER TOLD ME ABOUT AND I USED IT**

**well this is chapter 1 part 2 hope you guys enjoyed it and reveiw and stuff ja until next time**


End file.
